


Dogs Are Great

by spicyYeet



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, i honestly tried to make this cute but failed accordingly, i totally forgot i had this floating around oops, idk i dont think its cute you might think differently tho, idk i got bored one night and this happened, im so tired of my own bullshit, swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: It's all about that person you wanna own a dog with.





	Dogs Are Great

**Author's Note:**

> its 11 pm here and im dead tired jfc i hate myself

Lips crashed together as the two men sat on the couch, a small make out session breaking out.

  
A small whimper came from the corner of the room, but they paid no mind to it.

  
The German Shepard trudged up to the two men, and sat, watching with curiosity.

  
Gideon nor Mitchell opened their eyes or even broke apart to look at her, they only continued with their business like she wasn't there.

  
She nudged her nose against Gideon's hand, whimpering again. The man only rubbed her head roughly for a brief second, before retreating it back to its place on the couch.

  
She pouted and looked up at the contact between the two men.

  
She tried to get Mitchell's attention, next. But yet, she only got the same results, only Mitchell stroked her ears and head a few times before faltering and returning to his partner's arm.

  
Again, she eyed the two men with pouty eyes, whining rather loudly.

  
She's gotta find a way to get their attention. They can't stay like that forever. They had to breathe at some point. But she didn't want to wait until then!

  
She jumped onto the edge of the couch, poking her nose on their cheeks. Still nothing.

  
She nosed her way in between them, and the two men pulled apart, chuckling at her actions. She panted happily, tongue lolling out to the side and wagging her tail.  
They both leaned in again and placed their lips on either of her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i hate this in all honesty
> 
> but i guess if you like it i could take a little bit of a liking to it as well??


End file.
